ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Masked Crusader (video game)
The Masked Crusader is an action roleplaying game set in the Good Ol' Magic universe and following the character William Doxx, AKA The Masked Crusader. The game was developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It was released for PC, Mac, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Nintendo Switch on January 3, 2018. Synopsis William Doxx, AKA The Masked Crusader, sets out on his own adventure to defeat an enemy threatening the world while Charlotte, Maria, and Lily are busy on their own journey. Characters Main *'William Doxx/The Masked Crusader' (voiced by Will Friedle) - the main protagonist of the game who is a wizard wielding a magic sword that sets out to defeat a god. *'Isabelle' (voiced by Cherami Leigh) - a fairy who William finds and who begins accompanying him after an attack on her village. *'Wayne' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - an older gentleman and a retired wandering swordsman who teaches William one new move for every big discovery/encounter. Supporting *'Tattoous' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - the head of a magic academy who is able to upgrade William's spells up to three times, increasing their damage each time. *'Charlotte Painex' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - William's good friend and crush who appears throughout the game in flashbacks and in person at the beginning. *'Maria Jaxon' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - another friend of William's who is very athletic and sporty. They have fewer flashbacks than Charlotte but they are still there. *'Lily Jade' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a former enemy of William's who he doesn't know very well and thus has the least amount of flashbacks in the game. *'Maximus the Blacksmith' (voiced by Keith David) - a trader who sells different weapons and upgrades weapons. He is very tough, stern and is missing an eye. *'Patricia the Sorceress '(voiced by Claudia Black) - a trader who enjoys flirting with her clients and who sells spellbooks that grant William new abilities. *'Cleric Tom' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a trader who speaks very gently and worships the "Mother of Hope." He sells a large variety of potions. * Antagonists *'Celeste '(voiced by John DiMaggio and Cassandra Lee Morris) - the main antagonist of the game who is the ruler of a city full of gods and who decides to wipe out humanity and restart. *'Great Beholder' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - a giant eyeball that can turn into a mouth full of teeth and has the ability to fire different beams when in eye form. *'The Living Path' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a very long dragon with a very flat back that a small race of monsters has created their homes on, hence the dragon's name. *'Mother of Monsters' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a gigantic horrifying spider-like monster with a humanoid face that spits eggs out of its mouth that hatch into monsters. *'King Golem' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a large stone creature that has a temple built into its chest that tiny creatures live inside. He is Celeste's enforcer and is sent to kill their enemies. Mini-Bosses *'Hallowed Out Soldier' - a Mask swordfighter like William that appears to be a zombie-like monster being possessed by a fungal parasite coming out of their mask's eye hole. *'Swarmed One' - a giant monster made of bees. *'You?' - one of the game's three secret bosses who is a completely black silhouette that has all of William's abilities. He can only be fought in New Game Plus in the Black Forest. *'Four Dragon Kings' - one of the game's three secret bosses who are four powerful dragons that represent the four elements. They are only fought in New Game Plus, like the other bosses, and are encountered on the Island of Qi. *'Iron Son '- the last of the three secret bosses who is encountered in Mount Everlasting and who heavily resembles the Iron Emperor. In New Game Plus, they are encountered in Mount Everlasting and it is unknown whether or not they are actually related to the Iron Emperor. * Enemies *'Piko' - the most common enemy in the game which is a tiny green creature with two legs and an odd-looking eye. *'Giant Bees' - giant bees known to attack William using their stinger. *'Trolls' - large enemies that don't move from their spot but chuck large boulders at William. *'Dark Paints '- the remaining members of Darklia's army who now wander the land as sword-wielding bandits. *Scars * Combat Attacks Regular attacks that the player can perform at any time. *'Slice' - the default attack of the game. William simply draws his sword and begins cutting through his enemies. **'Jumping Slice' - a variant of the slice which is performed in mid-air. A jumping slice also allows William to point his sword downwards and stab his enemies from above. **'Dashing Slice' - performed while dashing. William very quickly jolts ahead and damages every enemy three feet in front of him. It can also be used while jumping to perform a Jumping Dash Slice. *'Charge' - William is able to charge at the enemy, stunning them. *'Grenade '- William pulls out a small bomb and tosses it in front of him. *'Bottle Toss' - after drinking a potion, William tosses it at an enemy. *'Finger Beam '- William begins firing small beams from his fingertips. This is one of the spells he has from the beginning of the game. *'Poison Cloud '- William summons a small cloud that poisons any enemies caught in it. *'Lighting Fists' - William begins boxing his enemies one on one with magically infused strikes. Has a chance of shocking enemies. *'Ice Knives' - William throws a small group of knives made of ice. Has a chance of freezing enemies. *'Holy Wings '- William summons a pair of wings made of light that allow him to shoot into the air. They disappear when he hits the ground. *'Double' - William is able to clone himself. The clone disappears after a limited time. *'Shield of Hortez' - William raises his hand into the air and summons a shield in front of him, though it disappears after a few seconds. * *'Infinity '- William's ultimate spell he gets after gathering up every other move. This triples his speed for a minute, allowing him to run by enemies and gives all of his attacks increased knockback. Special Attacks Attacks that require a certain input of attacks in order to perform. *'Twisting Slice' - William summons two magic swords and spins in a circle, attacking enemies both behind and in front of him. Performed after a slice, dashing slice, and another slice. *'Repeated Slice '- William unloads a massive amount of slices on an enemy. Performed by slicing three times, with very slice hitting the same enemy. *'Ground Bash '- William slams his sword into the ground hard enough to send a small shock wave that hits up to three enemies. Performed after a charge and a dashing slice. *'Flaming Sword' - William's sword burns. Performed after a finger beam and a slice. *'Grass Hopper' - William stabs an enemy and a green blast comes from his blade and jumps to all nearby enemies, damaging them all. Performed after a charge and a poison cloud. *'Ice and Fire' - William twists in a circle, creating a twister made of fire and ice around him for a few seconds. Performed after a finger beam and ice knives. *'Sword of Shocking' - William's sword begins emitting an electrical force and now has a chance of shocking any enemy it hits. Performed by using lightning fists and slices. *'Electric Clones' - William summons four clones of himself made of electricity which slice at the enemies around him. Performed by using lighting fists and double. * *'Infinite Slice '- an ability gained by casting Infinity and simply slicing something. The Infinite Slice has increased damage and is far faster than the regular Slice and has all of the variants of the original. *'Infinite Finger Beam '- an ability gained by casting Infinity and firing a finger beam. The beam is now far longer, travels a lot farther, deals more damage, and has a chance of burning enemies. *'Infinite Poison Cloud '- an ability gained by casting Infinity and summoning a poison cloud. The cloud covers the entire screen, poisoning every enemy on it. *'Infinite Lightning Fists' - an ability gained by casting Infinity and using lightning fists. With every strike against an enemy, a shockwave is sent from behind them that hits the enemies behind them. Finishers Attacks that have a massive damage radius and will charge up over time. *'Bang' - William turns his back to the camera and points a finger gun at all the enemies in front of him, firing a giant beam from his pointer finger. While doing this, he proclaims "let's jam!" this entire attack is a reference to the anime Cowboy Bebop. *'Cutting Edge' - William draws his sword and strikes a dramatic pose. His left eye begins glowing as the entire screen goes black and slashes are seen all over it, damaging every enemy on the screen. *'Unmasked' - William uses his race's abilities to his advantage as he unmasks himself. Light shines from his face, blocking it from view, as every enemy on screen is frozen. *'Quaking Earth '- William uses magic to pick up two large chunks of the earth and tosses them into the left and right corners of the screen, killing the enemies in the corners causing an earthquake that damages all enemies. * *'Pop' - William's ultimate finisher. Can only be used after unlocking Infinity. The whole screen dims (except William) and William very quietly says "pop", causing every enemy on the screen to explode and greatly damaging any boss. Areas *Stonecreek City *The Jungle *Snowfall Village *Black Forest *Red Light City *Wayne's Island *Trader Town *City of Blood *City of Sweat *City of Tears *Island of Qi *The Everlasting Woods *The Everlasting Caves *Mount Everlasting Quotes Isabelle cowers in fear of a large monster which is instantly killed by William. *'William: '''That should be the last of 'em. *'Isabelle: Thanks, stranger... *'''William: Oh right, we never exchanged names. I'm William Doxx but if any monsters ask, I'm The Masked Crusader. *'Isabelle:' I'm Isabelle and, um... She crosses her arms and attempts to act tough. *'Isabelle: '''I know usually in situations like this, the girl ends up falling for the guy but you're gonna need to try better to seduce me! *'William:' Oh, I'm not trying to date you. *'Isabelle:' Why not? is there something wrong with me? *'William: Do you... want me to? *'Isabelle: '''What? no! *'William: Oh, good. *'Isabelle: '''What do you mean "oh good?" am I not good enough for you!? *'William: I don't, I... I've lost track of the conversation... *'Isabelle: '''Okay, well, you've got to ask for something for saving me. Anything. It's the fairy's code of honor! *'William: 'Hm... well, adventurers usually have a companion fairy to help them on their quests. Maybe you could be mine? *'Isabelle: Fine. But let's make one thing clear, I am not gonna fall for you! *'William:' I'm just not going to respond... *'Isabelle:' That is the correct response. ---- *'Isabelle: '''Hey, I was just wondering, is there any girl that you're interested in? you know, other than me of course. *'William:' Well... there is this one girl. But I'm not sure she actually... knows... *'Isabelle:' About the crush? *'William: That I even exist at all... *'Isabelle: '''Well, have you ever actually told her? *'William: Believe it or not, yes. It cuts to a flashback of William and Charlotte. *'William:' I... think I might be in love with you... She stares at him for a few seconds while he slowly becomes more and more nervous. *'Charlotte:' ...Ha! that's why we're friends, man, you always manage to make me laugh! *'William:' What? *'Charlotte: '''Yeah, you're a funny guy! "oh, I love you!" as if! there's no way someone like you would like someone like me! right, Will? *'Isabelle: "Someone like you?" The flashback abruptly ends. *'''Isabelle: What's that meant to mean? *'William: '''What? *'Isabelle: Ugh, girls like her drive me nuts! *'''William: What do you... *'Isabelle:' Wake up, genius, she was making fun of you! * ---- William has his back turned to the camera, implied to be urinating into a bottle. *'William: '''Purify! It flashes blue and he turns around, drinking from the same bottle. *'William: 'That is easily my most useful spell... Trivia *The gameplay is often compared to games such as ''Dust and Hollow Knight, with it being a 2D sidescroller that focuses mostly on combat. Also much like Hollow Knight, is attempts to create a more open world experience despite this fact. *It is actually possible to unlock Scorpion's Spear in the game. It deals damage to an enemy and pulls them closer for an extra attack. While using it, William yells Scorpion's catchphrase "get over here!" *Originally, the Mother of Monsters was a seductive humanoid woman, but this was changed and it was decided there would be no humanoid antagonists in the game just to set it apart from the rest of the series. * Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GazzaB9's Ideas